Juke-Box de la St-Valentin
by CookieKandy
Summary: Dans le cadre du juke-box de la St-Valentin sur Ficothèque Ardente, voici mes song-fic, une toute nouvelle expérience, sur des chansons d'amours. Quoique la plupart parle de rupture...(2014) 1 à 5 / (2015) 6 à
1. Sors de mes pensées

_**A fleur de toi – **__Vitaa_

**Sors de mes pensées**

_Les jours passent mais ça ne compte pas j'ai tant de mal à vivre.__  
><em>_Ivre de ce parfum si différent du tien, pire__  
><em>_J'ai compté chaque minute qui me retient à lui __  
><em>_Comme si j'étais ma propre prisonnière.__  
><em>_Ça fait bientôt un an qu'il m'a sauvée, de toi__  
><em>_Souvent je me demande où j'en serais, pour toi__  
><em>_Souvent je me demande ce que tu fais, où tu es, qui tu aimes…_

Karin se retourna dans le lit, tournant le dos au jeune homme endormi à ses côtés, le cœur gros. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la démarcation à son annuaire gauche, là où s'était trouvée sa bague de fiançailles un an plus tôt. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander où Sasuke se trouvait, ce qu'il faisait et avec il était maintenant. Elle aimait Suigetsu, il avait été là pour elle quand son monde s'était effondré, mais… Il ne serait jamais Sasuke.

_Sors de mes pensées __  
><em>_J'ai changé d'adresse de numéro__  
><em>_Même si,__  
><em>_J'ai balancé tes lettres et tes défauts__  
><em>_Même si,__  
><em>_J'ai fais semblant d'avoir trouvé la force__  
><em>_Je garde au plus profond de moi__  
><em>_Tout ce que tu m'as aimée_

Se passant une main sur son visage, la rousse se gifla silencieusement pour le sortir de ses pensées. Après son départ, elle avait déménagé dans une autre ville et elle seule personne qui avait su où elle se trouvait était celle encore endormie à ces côtés. Suigetsu l'avait aidé à se débarrasser de tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler son ex, mais rien ne pourra effacer les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Et personne, en dehors de son ami, ne saurait qu'elle s'était aussi fait avortée. Découvrir deux mois après leur rupture qu'elle était enceinte, Karin avait paniqué. Suigetsu avait tenté de l'en dissuader malgré l'amour qu'il lui portait, mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté et maintenant elle se disait « Et si ? »

_J'essaie de t'oublier avec un autre__  
><em>_Le temps ne semble pas gommer tes fautes__  
><em>_J'essaie mais rien n'y fait__  
><em>_Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, je n'y arrive pas…_

_Je ne l'aime pas comme toi.__  
><em>_J'essaie de me soigner avec un autre,__  
><em>_Qui tente en vain de racheter tes fautes,__  
><em>_Il semble si parfait, mais rien n'y fait__  
><em>_Je capitule je ne peux pas_

_Je ne l'aime pas comme toi_

Les remords l'avaient emmené à se consoler dans les bras de son meilleur ami, les faisait souffrir tous les deux. Il l'aimait d'un amour sincère et elle, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier Sasuke pour lui rendre correctement. Malgré tous les défauts de son ex, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir ou à le déteste. Quoique oui, elle le détestait de l'empêcher de retomber amoureuse.

___Lui, il a tenté de me consoler__  
><em>_Même s'il n'a pas tes mots ni ton passé__  
><em>_C'est vrai mais il n'a pas ton goût pour la fête,__  
><em>_Pour la nuit pour les autres, pour tout ce que je hais_

_Il a séché toutes mes larmes, tu sais__  
><em>_Il a ramassé tes pots cassés__  
><em>_Et il a réglé tous tes impayés, tes impostures, tes ratures__  
><em>_Tout ce que tu m'as laissé_

Sentant les larmes remonter à ses yeux, Karin se retourna pour se blottir dans les bras de Suigetsu, qui referma doucement ses bras autour de son corps. Il ne dormait pas, comprit-elle. Et il savait qu'elle avait de nouveau pensé à Sasuke et tous les moments qu'elle avait passé avec lui. Toutes les fêtes où il l'avait emmené, malgré qu'elle déteste toute cette débauche. Suigetsu l'a ramené dans une vie simple et rangée si différente, et malgré ça, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à l'oublier.

_Il m'aime comme un fou et me connaît par cœur,__  
><em>_Il me dit je t'aime parfois durant des heures__  
><em>_Mais il ne sent pas ton odeur__  
><em>_Pourquoi je te respire dans ses bras__  
><em>_Sors de mes pensées_

Le jeune homme lui murmura des mots tendres, comme il le faisait toujours dans ses moments-là. Il la connaissait si bien. Il savait quoi lui dire, quand elle avait besoin d'être consolée. Mais elle n'arrivait jamais à se sentir entièrement bien dans ses bras. Tout ça à cause de Sasuke. Et s'en rendre compte lui donnait toujours le goût d'éclater en sanglots. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas sortir de ses pensées ?

_J'essaie de t'oublier avec un autre__  
><em>_Le temps ne semble pas gommer tes fautes__  
><em>_J'essaie mais rien n'y fait__  
><em>_Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, je n'y arrive pas…__  
><em>_Je ne l'aime pas comme toi.__  
><em>_J'essaie de me soigner avec un autre,__  
><em>_Qui tente en vain de racheter tes fautes,__  
><em>_Il semble si parfait, mais rien n'y fait__  
><em>_Je capitule je ne peux pas_

_Je ne l'aime pas comme toi_

Malgré tout, elle laissa son ami promener ses mains sur son corps. Pendant quelques instants, le temps de se donner à lui, elle allait réussir à l'oublier. Mais dès que l'orgasme serait atteint, Sasuke reviendrait hanter ses pensées. Comme toujours.

_Je ne l'aime pas comme toi__  
><em>_Dis moi seulement pourquoi ?__  
><em>_Tu me restes comme ça...__  
><em>_Je veux t'oublier__  
><em>_Reprends tes rêves et disparaît__  
><em>_Car je veux l'aimer comme toi..._

Karin se laissa glisser sous Suigetsu, écartant les jambes pour le laisser entrer en elle. Malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, le jeune homme ne s'arrêta pas. Il avait l'habitude. Il faisait tout pour lui faire oublier son premier amour et peu importe la souffrance qu'il emmagasinait, il continuait d'espérer qu'un jour, elle l'aimerait autant que son ex. Son ancien meilleur ami à lui.


	2. Je souffre, je meurs

_**Je saigne encore **– kyo_

**Je souffre, je meurs**

_Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps__  
><em>_Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur__  
><em>_Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort__  
><em>_Et moi, la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur _

Lee regarda Sasuke poser ses mains sur la taille de Sakura, se pencher vers son cou pour humer son parfum, recevoir le regard langoureux de la belle rose. Et lui, tout ce à quoi il eut droit, ce fut la mélodie de son rire quand elle éclata de rire. Pourquoi était-elle avec ce ténébreux ? Pourquoi ne le remarquait-elle pas ?

_Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme__  
><em>_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme__  
><em>_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort__  
><em>_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps__  
><em>_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort__  
><em>

Elle ne le voyait pas. Elle ignorait tout le mal qu'elle lui faisait. Toute la souffrance de son cœur qui saignait de la voir avec un autre. Mais à l'extérieur, je souris. Je souris à cette souffrance et souhaite en silence votre souffrance.

_Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors__  
><em>_Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore__  
><em>_Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort__  
><em>_Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort__  
><em>

Tu l'ignores, mais je vous ai si souvent vu alors que vous vous croyez seul. Toutes ces soirées auxquelles on était tous les trois invités. Vous vous éclipsiez vers les chambres quand personne ne regardait, mais moi je vous voyais. Et bien que je souffre de vous voir ensemble, je vous suivais. Je connaissais tous les recoins de cette maison et je trouvais toujours un moyen de vous espionner à votre insu. Caché dans la pièce d'à côté, j'utilisais le trou dans le mur qui était caché par un miroir sans teint. Je suis sûr que vous ignorez que cette pièce était utilisée pour assister aux ébats des autres. Je les découvert par inadvertance, mais le propriétaire m'a jour découvert et si je n'en parlais à personne, il me laissait l'utiliser. C'était un secret qui me rendait plus fort sur vous. Si j'avais voulu, j'aurais pu vous filmer et tout mettre sur internet pour détruire votre réputation. Mais je n'en ai jamais eu la force.

_Ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme__  
><em>_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme__  
><em>_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort__  
><em>_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps__  
><em>_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort__  
><em>

Plus deux ans je vous observe dans que vous ne le remarquiez. Je souffre. Je meurs. Je me demande encore pourquoi je continue cette mascarade.

_Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort__  
><em>_Mais je saigne encore,__  
><em>_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps x3_

C'est peut-être pour cette raison que la folie l'a emporté et que j'ai finalement réussi à vous filmer, puis tout mettre sur la toile. Tout ça juste avant de m'injecter une nouvelle dose d'héroïne. La dernière. Celle de trop.


	3. Ensorcelé

_**Elle a les yeux revolver** – Marc Lavoine_

**Ensorcelé**

_Un peu spéciale, elle est célibataire__  
><em>_Le visage pâle, les cheveux en arrière__  
><em>_Et j'aime ça_

Shikamaru ne pouvait lâcher cette femme des yeux. Indépendante, repoussant tous les hommes qui osaient s'approcher d'un peu trop de près d'elle. Ses cheveux blonds remontés en quatre couettes derrière sa tête lui donnaient un air spécial et unique.

_Elle se dessine sous des jupes fendues__  
><em>_Et je devine des histoires défendues__  
><em>_C'est comme ça_

Ses longues jambes de mannequin dépassaient de la fente sur sa jupe violette. Aguichantes et inaccessible. Insaisissable. Il n'y peut rien, elle l'attire comme jamais une femme ne l'avait attiré avant.

_Tell'ment si belle quand elle sort__  
><em>_Tell'ment si belle, je l'aime tell'ment si fort__  
><em>

Chaque fois qu'il la voit passer devant le café où il travaille, il ne peut s'empêcher de l'admirer. Et de l'aimer un peu plus.

_Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue__  
><em>_Elle a tiré la première, m'a touché, c'est foutu__  
><em>_Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue__  
><em>_Elle a tiré la première, elle m'a touché, c'est foutu__  
><em>

Il a été touché par son regard, c'est lui qui a déclenché tout ce remue-ménage en lui. C'est elle qui a rivé son regard au sien en premier et pourtant, c'est lui qui se languit d'un sourire.

_Un peu larguée, un peu seule sur la terre__  
><em>_Les mains tendues, les cheveux en arrière__  
><em>_Et j'aime ça_

Jamais accompagnée, elle semble seule. Aucune bague au doigt, lui laisse l'espoir qu'elle est célibataire. Mais il n'a pas le courage d'aller la voir pour le savoir. Quand elle rentre dans le café pour prendre son café du matin, Shikamaru fait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas bafouiller. Elle l'a totalement ensorcelé.

_A faire l'amour sur des malentendus__  
><em>_On vit toujours des moments défendus__  
><em>_C'est comme ça_

Dieu qu'il aimerait avoir le courage de l'inviter, quitte à se faire repousser. Au-moins aurait-il tenté sa chance. Mais dès qu'elle est devant lui, plus aucun son ne sort de sa bouche, outre les banalités d'usage en tant qu'employé du café.

_Tell'ment si femme quand elle mord__  
><em>_Tell'ment si femme, je l'aime tell'ment si fort__  
><em>

Chaque fois qu'il la voit, Shikamaru se sent poète. Il aimerait être ce café pour pouvoir toucher ses lèvres et sa langue avec sensualité. Il aimerait être cette brioche, pour que ses doigts le touche et sentir ses dents glisser sur sa peau pour le taquiner. Dieu qu'il était amoureux de cette femme dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.

_Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue__  
><em>_Elle a tiré la première, m'a touché, c'est foutu__  
><em>_Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue__  
><em>_Elle a tiré la première, elle m'a touché, c'est foutu__  
><em>

Ce matin-là, il sentit le regard perçant de la jeune femme sur lui, alors qu'il débarrasse une table. Ses yeux aigue-marine l'observent au-dessus de sa tasse fumante. Le récipient lui cache sa bouche rose, mais à la forme de ses joues, il a l'impression qu'elle lui sourit. Et au-moment de débarrasser sa table, il découvre un bout de papier sous la tasse. Une adresse. Il ignore si c'est elle qui là laissé là. Il ignore si c'est pour lui. Mais il prend le risque d'aller voir à la fin de son chiffre.

_Son corps s'achève sous des draps inconnus__  
><em>_Et moi je rêve de gestes défendus__  
><em>_C'est comme ça_

Shikamaru ignorait comment il s'était retrouvé dans ses draps de satin portant le même parfum que la belle inconnue, mais dès le moment où il avait sonné chez elle et qu'elle l'avait fait entré, tout c'était déroulé rapidement. Il ignorait pourquoi elle lui avait refilé son adresse. Il ignorait pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé à la seconde où elle avait refermé la porte. Il ignorait pourquoi elle l'avait entrainé dans son lit. Mais il était sûr d'une chose, il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve qu'il espérait ne jamais se réveiller.

_Un peu spéciale, elle est célibataire__  
><em>_Le visage pâle, les cheveux en arrière__  
><em>_Et j'aime ça_

Cette femme était spéciale. Le chevauchant en rejetant la tête en arrière, sa crinière dorée volant au-dessus pour retomber dans son dos. Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de cette nymphe qui se déhanchait sur lui.

_Tell'ment si femme quand elle dort__  
><em>_Tell'ment si belle, je l'aime tell'ment si fort__  
><em>

Même à bout de force, il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Alors il la regarda dormir contre lui. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment échangé de mots, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir entendu se présenter, ni même lui avoir demandé son nom. Quoiqu'il figurait sur son badge de travail. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle se trouvait présentement entre ses bras.

_Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue__  
><em>_Elle a tiré la première, m'a touché, c'est foutu__  
><em>_Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue__  
><em>_Elle a tiré la première, elle m'a touché, c'est foutu_

Elle était celle qui l'avait regardé en premier. Elle était celle qui l'avait invité chez elle. Elle était celle qui l'avait embrassé avant de le conduire dans sa chambre. Elle était celle qui l'avait complètement ensorcelé. Jamais il ne pourrait être avec une autre femme qu'elle.


	4. Dingue

_**dingue, dingue, dingue** - Christophe Mae_

**Dingue**

_Je sais qu'on revient pas en arrière__  
><em>_Et que tu ne reviendras pas non plus__  
><em>_Mais si tu changeais d'avis quand-même__  
><em>_J'te jure que tu ne serais pas déçue__  
><em>

Konohamaru attendait devant l'université que son ex sorte de cours. Elle l'avait quitté trois mois plus tôt et il le vivait mal. Elle lui manquait beaucoup trop. Elle allait surement l'envoyer promener comme elle le faisait depuis trois semaines, mais il continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'il méritait une seconde chance.

_J'ferais des efforts vestimentaires__  
><em>_Je rentrerais à l'heure prévue__  
><em>_On passerait les dimanches à la mer__  
><em>_Comme on faisait au tout début__  
><em>

Il était prêt à dépenser plus d'argent sur ses fringues pour ne plus lui faire honte devant ses amies. Il arriverait toujours à l'heure convenue, voir même plus tôt. Et il recommencerait à l'emmener toutes les fins de semaine au bord de la mer, comme il le faisait au début de leur relation.

_Alors laisse-toi faire__  
><em>_Et laisse-moi faire__  
><em>_Oui laisse-moi faire__  
><em>_Je saurai faire __  
><em>

La voyant sortir de l'établissement, Konohamaru courut jusqu'à elle, malgré le soupir découragé qu'elle poussa en l'apercevant. Et il lui récita exactement ce qu'il venait de se dire. Mais elle le repoussa de nouveau.

_Dingue, dingue, dingue, dingue__  
><em>_Ça me rend fou, dis-moi où je vais avec toi__  
><em>_Dingue, dingue, dingue__  
><em>_Car je suis raide dingue, dingue de toi__  
><em>_Dingue, dingue, dingue, dingue__  
><em>_Ça me rend fou d'avoir tout gâché avec toi__  
><em>_Dingue, dingue, dingue__  
><em>_Car je suis raide dingue de toi__  
><em>

Le jeune homme resta sur place, la regardant s'éloigner de lui à nouveau. Il regrettait tellement d'avoir tout gâché sans s'en rendre compte.

_Je dirai à mes potes la chance que j'ai__  
><em>_Ceux que t'aimes pas je les verrai plus__  
><em>_Tu verras cette fois-ci je changerai__  
><em>_Même si tu m'as jamais vraiment cru__  
><em>

Il aurait dû lui dire plus souvent qu'il l'aimait. Il aurait dû dire à ses amis combien il était chanceux d'être avec elle. Il était même prêt à ne plus revoir ceux qu'elle n'aimait pas. Il était prêt à changer pour elle. Même si elle ne semblait pas le croire.

_J'ai trop le cœur en bandoulière__  
><em>_Et le corps aux objets perdus__  
><em>_J'préfère encore tout foutre en l'air__  
><em>_Que d'être sûr que c'est foutu__  
><em>

Il avait le cœur gros en retournant chez lui. Son corps n'était qu'une enveloppe vide loin d'elle. En traversant le pont, Konohamaru s'arrêta et regarda l'eau qui coulait sous lui. Il était prêt à sauter, s'il n'avait réellement plus aucune chance avec elle.

_Alors laisse-toi faire__  
><em>_Et laisse-moi faire__  
><em>_Oui laisse-moi faire __  
><em>

Il s'appuya sur la rambarde et observa les vaguelettes poussées par le vent en ce début de printemps. Elle devait être froide, se disait-il. Aussi froide que son cœur en ce moment. Avant de s'en rendre compte, il s'était penché vers l'avant, ses jambes se soulevant tel un balancier.

_Je saurai faire__  
><em>

Il hésita un instant. S'il se laissait tomber, est-ce qu'il lui ferait de la peine ? Il ne voulait pas lui faire plus de mal qu'il ne lui en avait fait. Mais vivre sans elle était au-dessus de ses forces.

_Dingue, dingue, dingue, dingue__  
><em>_Ça me rend fou, dis-moi où je vais avec toi__  
><em>_Dingue, dingue, dingue__  
><em>_Car je suis raide dingue, dingue de toi__  
><em>_Dingue, dingue, dingue, dingue__  
><em>_Ça me rend fou d'avoir tout gâché avec toi__  
><em>_Dingue, dingue, dingue__  
><em>_Car je suis raide dingue de toi__  
><em>

Ses bras tournaient autour de la barre au rythme de son balancement sur elle. La vie ou la mort. La souffrance ou la délivrance. La force ou la lâcheté. Il n'avait jamais été de ceux qui choisissaient le plus court chemin pour éviter les obstacles, mais ce soir… Cette voix l'attirait énormément. Et puis, il n'avait aucun projet d'avenir. Les seuls qu'il avait prévu, étaient tous avec Hanabi. Sans elle, il n'avait plus d'avenir.

_Et je cours après toi__  
><em>_Même s'il est tard__  
><em>_Et je crie sur les toits__  
><em>_L'envie de te revoir__  
><em>_Il n'est jamais trop tard__  
><em>

Après trois semaines à tout tenter, il était lasse, découragé. Elle ne voulait plus rien savoir de lui et lui ne voulait plus rie savoir de la vie.

_Dingue, dingue, dingue, dingue__  
><em>_Ça me rend fou, dis-moi où je vais avec toi__  
><em>_Dingue, dingue, dingue__  
><em>_Car je suis raide dingue, dingue de toi__  
><em>_Dingue, dingue, dingue, dingue__  
><em>_Ça me rend fou d'avoir tout gâché avec toi__  
><em>_Dingue, dingue, dingue__  
><em>_Car je suis raide dingue de toi_

Alors qu'il se laissait pencher un peu plus vers l'avant, un cri retentit, mais il n'y fit pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'on lui agrippe son blouson. En fermant les yeux, Konohamaru se rendit compte des larmes qui sillonnaient ses joues et sans même se préoccupé de la personne qui l'avait empêché de faire cette bêtise, il se laissa tomber au sol pour laisser sortir sa peine. Ce n'est que lorsque son nez se retrouva dans les longs cheveux de sa sauveuse, qu'il reconnut ce parfum. C'était celui qu'il lui avait offert. Tremblant, il n'osait pas y croire. Puis la honte le submergea. Elle l'avait vu sur le point de renoncer à tout. C'est à peine s'il l'entendit l'insulter, tout ce qu'il percevait c'était les larmes qu'il sentait dans son cou. Resserrant sa prise autour du corps svelte de son ex, il s'excusa à répétition en lui disant combien il l'aimait et combien il regrettait de lui avoir faire du mal. Rien d'autre ne franchissait ses lèvres, que des excuses et des je t'aime, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le fasse taire en l'embrassant. Ses épaules se détendirent et il attrapa son visage avec ses mains pour lui rendre son baiser. Ce n'est qu'une fois à bout de souffle, qu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux pour tomber sur les perles de son amour, luisant de larmes. Il l'avait vraiment effrayé et pour ça aussi il s'excusa. Hanabi se contenta de lui sauter au cou pour le serrer contre elle et s'excuser à son tour de ne pas l'avoir cru quand il disait réellement tenir à elle. « Ne me refait plus jamais une aussi grande peur », l'intima-t-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Tout ce qu'il put faire dans l'immédiat, fut de lui rendre son étreinte. Dès qu'elle lui libérerait la bouche, il lui jurerait tout ce qu'elle veut, tant qu'il puisse être à nouveau à ses côtés.


	5. Laisse-moi être avec toi

_**Le Grand Secret** – Indochine_

**Laisse-moi être avec toi**

_Laisse-moi être comme toi,__  
><em>_Laisse-moi être toi...__  
><em>_Laisse-moi être ton sang,__  
><em>_Laisse-moi un peu le temps... __  
><em>

Assise près de la fenêtre, Hinata observait discrètement Naruto, le garçon qu'elle l'admirait le plus. Celui qu'elle respectait le plus. Celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Tout son être vibrait dès qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle. Et parfois elle avait l'impression d'être une dame de la renaissance en pamoison devant un bon parti de la cour. Elle se trouvait presque ridicule de l'idolâtrer ainsi.

_Je rougirai quand je te verrai,__  
><em>_Et quand je te parlerai...__  
><em>_Mais quand les lumières seront éteintes,__  
><em>_Je te dirigerai sans crainte...__  
><em>

De l'autre côté la classe, Naruto tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le cours, mais son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller vers sa camarade musicienne. En plus d'avoir pris la même option, ils étaient dans la même section, soit celle de la rythmique. Lui à la guitare et elle au piano. Chaque fois qu'elle posait ses deux yeux nacrés sur lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir et il devenait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de marcher à ses côtés et de la guider sans crainte dans un avenir commun.

_Laisse-moi faire comme un garçon,__  
><em>_Laisse-moi cette illusion...__  
><em>_Laisse-moi être ton roi,__  
><em>_Laisse-moi le faire comme toi...__  
><em>

Au moment de la répétition le soir même, Hinata regardait le dos du blond juste assis devant elle. Parfois elle aimerait être un garçon. Ou du moins, avoir leur caractère plus simpliste pour oser lui parler. Elle aimerait tellement être plus qu'une camarade pour lui.

_Je te montrerai comment on fait,__  
><em>_Et puis je te remplacerai...__  
><em>_Je ferai comme une fille qui se défend,__  
><em>_Une fille qui perd son sang...__  
><em>

Naruto n'osait pas regarder par-dessus son épaule, de peur que la brune s'en aperçoive. Parfois il aimerait penser comme une fille, pour savoir comment l'aborder. Il avait mille fois penser demander à sa sœur des conseils, mais s'il faisait ça, elle lui poserait mille et une questions embarrassantes, alors il s'abstenait.

_Laisse-moi être comme toi,__  
><em>_Laisse-moi plusieurs fois...__  
><em>_Laisse-moi être tes yeux;__  
><em>_Laisse-moi faire l'amoureux...__  
><em>

Allongée dans son lit, Hinata regardait une photo de leur groupe prise lors d'un festival. Étant dans la même section, la jeune fille s'était retrouvée à la droite de Naruto. À ce moment-là, leurs bras s'étaient touchés un long moment pendant que les autres s'installaient pour la photo. Si près et si loin en même temps. Elle n'avait pas osé parler avec lui. Ce jour-là, elle aurait lui proposer son aide, être ses yeux, alors qu'il avait accidentellement brisé ses lunettes et qu'il n'avait pas emmené avec lui ses lentilles.

_Mais si un jour tu devais t'en aller... __  
><em>  
><em>Est-ce que tu pourrais bien m'emporter?<em>_  
><em>_Mais si un jour tu pouvais tout quitter__  
><em>_Est-ce que tu pourrais garder notre secret?__  
><em>

Tous les deux pensaient à l'autre, trop timide pour l'approcher. Un gros secret qu'ils gardaient chacun. Parfois Naruto se demandait s'il oserait lui déclarer sa flamme avant que leurs chemins se séparent. Et de son côté, Hinata espérait que si son amour devait s'éloigner d'elle, qu'il l'emmènerait avec lui.

_Laisse-moi être ta croix,__  
><em>_Laisse-moi essayer...__  
><em>_Laisse-moi être juste toi,__  
><em>_Laisse-moi être comme toi...__  
><em>

Alors qu'elle courrait pour ne pas arriver en retard à la répétition, Hinata percuta une personne qui eut le réflexe de la retenir. En rouvrant les yeux, la brune découvrit les yeux bleus de Naruto qui l'observait attentivement. Le visage très près du sien. À tel point qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage.

_Je te laisserai trouver la voie,__  
><em>_Et puis je penserai comme toi...__  
><em>_Comme une fille qui voudra prendre son temps,__  
><em>_Comme si c'était la dernière fois...__  
><em>

Naruto était sans voix. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Si proche. Dans ses bras. Celle qu'il aimait était dans ses bras et il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Les minutes passèrent et c'est seulement quand quelqu'un sortit du local pour les interpeller, qu'il redescendit sur terre pour la redresser et s'éloigner d'elle pour pénétrer dans le local de pratique.

_Si tu devais un soir,__  
><em>_Est-ce que tu m'emmènerais?__  
><em>_Mais t'envoler sans moi,__  
><em>_Est-ce que tu m'emmèneras?__  
><em>

Durant toute la répétition, les deux adolescents ressassaient le moment précédent. Cette étreinte accidentelle qui avait réussi à faire exploser des feux d'artifice dans leur poitrine… Ils prirent leur temps pour ranger leurs affaires, ne remarquant même pas qu'ils étaient maintenant seuls. En se raclant la gorge, Naruto prit son courage à deux mains et lui proposa de la raccompagner chez elle. Il se retint inextrémiste de ne pas sauter de joie. De quoi aurait-il eut l'air ? Mais c'était la même chose pour Hinata, qui avait dû faire preuve d'un grand self contrôle pour ne pas s'évanouir.

_Mais si un jour on pouvait s'en aller...__  
><em>_On pourrait bien enfin s'emmener...__  
><em>_Mais si un jour on pouvait se quitter...__  
><em>_On pourrait bien enfin se retrouver..._

Arrivé devant la maison de la brune, Naruto lui souhaita une bonne soirée en bafouillant légèrement. Et avant de s'en aller en courant, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Promesse d'un avenir commun qui débuterait dès le lendemain.


	6. Provocation

_**Andalouse **__– Kendji Girac_

**Provocation**

_Tu viens le soir,  
>Danser sur des airs de guitare<br>Et puis tu bouges  
>Tes cheveux noirs, tes lèvres rouges<br>Tu te balances  
>Le reste n'a pas d'importance<em>

Neji pénétra dans un bloc appartement où une soirée avait lieu. Il monta les escaliers jusqu'au troisième en saluant des connaissances et des amis, puis arriva dans l'appartement de Lee. En entrant dans le salon, il la vit un verre à la main, dansant dans un coin avec ses amies sur le rythme latin des guitares. Tenten ondulait les hanches en secouant ses longs cheveux bruns détachés pour l'occasion, et ses lèvres rougies par le carmin de son rouge à lèvres. Cette transformation vestimentaire capta l'attention de Neji au point d'oublier tous ceux qui les entouraient.

_Comme un soleil  
>Tu me brûles et me réveilles<br>Tu as dans les yeux  
>Le sud et le feu<br>Je t'ai dans la peau  
>Baila Baila Oh !<br>_

Bien qu'il ne soit pas un amateur de danse, Neji se sentit attiré par elle comme un insecte par la lumière et il traversa la foule de danseur pour la rejoindre. À un mètre d'elle, Tenten tourna la tête vers lui rivant son regard noisette dans ses deux opales, réveillant le feu dans son bas ventre. Elle l'attirait comme un aimant. Il l'avait dans la peau.

_Toi, toi, ma belle andalouse  
>Aussi belle que jalouse<br>Quand tu danses le temps s'arrête  
>Je perds le nord, je perds la tête <em>

Mais pour la rendre un peu jalouse, plutôt que de danser avec elle, il opta pour son amie. Une main posée sur la hanche de cette parfaite inconnue, Neji dansa contre son dos sans lâcher Tenten des yeux. Son regard tantôt brûlant de désir, le brûlait de mille et une malédictions, qu'il se contenta d'ignorer. Elle lui faisait suffisamment perdre la tête, pour qu'il la provoque à son tour.

_Toi ma belle espagnole  
>Quand tu bouges tes épaules<br>Je ne vois plus le monde autour  
>C'est peut être ça l'amour<br>_

Tenten releva les bras au-dessus de sa tête, dansant comme les espagnoles, accentuant le mouvement de ses hanches et de ses épaules en réponse à sa provocation. Malheur à lui, ça attira d'autres gars, qu'il mit un certain temps à remarquer, puisqu'il ne voyait qu'elle. Serait-il amoureux ?

_Des airs d'Orient  
>Le sourire et le cœur brulant<br>Regarde hé ben  
>Oui j'aime te voir bouger comme une reine<br>Déjà mes pensées se bousculent _

La voir tourner ses yeux vers eux, Neji abandonna sa partenaire et agrippa Tenten par les hanches pour la coller à lui avec possessivité. Le coin de ses lèvres remonta dans un sourire satisfait et elle fit glisser ses mains sur son torse en recommençant à danser. C'était la reine de la piste de danse et le cerveau de Neji n'arrivait plus à fonctionner correctement.

_Comme la lumière_

_Oui il n'y a que toi qui m'éclaire _

_Tu as dans la voix_

_Le chaud et le froid_

_Je t'ai dans la peau_

_Baila Baila Oh ! _

Alors que ceux qui les entourent tombaient les uns après les autres sous l'emprise de l'alcool, Neji profita de leur inattention pour entrainer Tenten dans une chambre déserte. Il la plaqua contre la porte tout en verrouillant d'une main. Le sourire d'abord plus discret de la brune, s'étira d'une oreille à l'autre, et elle lui attrapa le visage à deux mains pour l'embrasser avec sauvagerie. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour déclencher l'orage qui grondait dans le bas de son ventre. Quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer, elle lui souffla d'une voix froide puis langoureuse : « Je te déteste tellement quand tu touches une fille. Mais j'arrive jamais à te repousser ensuite. »

Tu devrais pourtant le savoir maintenant, que ce n'est que pour te provoquer, lui susurra Neji au creux de l'oreille avant faire glisser sa langue le long de sa jugulaire.

_Toi, toi, ma belle andalouse  
>Aussi belle que jalouse<br>Quand tu danses le temps s'arrête  
>Je perds le nord, je perds la tête <em>

En lui jetant un regard noir, Tenten le poussa jusqu'au lit et le fit tomber à la renverse. Elle resta debout devant lui, recommençant à danser juste pour lui. Neji ne se gêna pas pour la reluquer ouverte, se passant parfois sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle savait tellement comment lui faire perdre la tête.

_Toi ma belle espagnole  
>Quand tu bouges tes épaules<br>Je ne vois plus le monde autour  
>C'est peut être ça l'amour<em>

Il se déshabilla tranquillement sans la lâcher des yeux, et Tenten l'imita, lui offrant un striptease sensuel avant de monter à califourchon sur lui. Elle le plaqua contre le matelas, parsemant son ventre et son torse de baisers brûlant jusqu'à revenir sur ses lèvres. Neji la fit basculer sur le côté pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle et sans se presser pénétra doucement en elle. Pendant encore combien de temps allaient-ils reproduire cette scène avant de comprendre que ce qu'ils vivaient s'était ça l'amour.


	7. Mon caprice

_**Belle à en crever **__d'Olivia Ruiz_

**Mon caprice**

_Je voudrais juste une fois  
>Caresser ta peau blanche<br>La faire glisser entre mes doigts  
>De ta nuque jusqu'à tes hanches<em>

Allongée sous les draps, Hanabi se retourna, découvrant la place vide à ses côtés. Où pouvait bien être passé Konohamaru ? Elle détestait se réveiller sans lui. Elle préférait se réveiller avec la tête sur son torse et pouvoir caresser sa peau tannée par toutes journées au soleil. Son torse, son épaule, son ventre, sa hanche. Il frissonnait toujours lorsqu'elle faisait ça.

_Je n'ai pas pu quitter mes draps, ce matin  
>J'avais la sensation de ton corps sur le mien<br>_

Son absence lui enlevait l'envie de se lever, de sortir de son lit, parce que sans lui, ses journées commençaient mal. Elle avait besoin qu'il resserre ses bras autour d'elle, lui embrasse le dessus de la tête et d'échanger un tendre baiser pour pouvoir bien se réveiller. C'était tellement meilleur qu'un café.

_Je suis là, lasse de t'effleurer  
>Tu me donnes beaucoup mais ce n'est pas assez<em>

_Je ferai pousser des fleurs dans mes cheveux  
>Je me ferai belle à t'en crever les yeux<br>_

Elle se retourna sur le ventre, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller. Il avait encore l'odeur de Konohamaru. Un effluve n'était pas suffisant, elle préférait le toucher et non l'effleurer. Elle n'avait jamais eu un petit-ami aussi prévenant que lui, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle avait besoin de se réveiller dans ses bras. Un pur caprice d'enfant gâté.

_Je poserai sur ma bouche  
>L'effluve d'un baiser<br>D'un tout petit oiseau-mouche  
>Pour que tu cherches à l'attraper<em>

Hanabi songea un instant à parfumer ses lèvres avec un gloss lorsqu'elle se réveille en plein milieu de la nuit et ainsi, attirer ses lèvres à son réveille et pouvoir profiter d'un baiser qui pourrait déboucher sur le câlin plus profond. Il pouvait bien partir avec cinq, voir dix minutes plus tard.

_Dans la lumière, j'ai le droit de tout tenter  
>Pour que cette chanson ne s'arrête jamais<br>_

La jeune femme sort la tête de son oreiller et la tourne vers la fenêtre où la lumière du soleil entre. Il la quitte toujours à l'aube, même avant que les rayons n'effleurent le plancher de sa chambre. Si merdique comme travail, se disait-elle toujours. Devoir se lever avec le soleil pour distribuer les journaux… Ne pouvait-il pas trouver quelque chose avec un horaire plus en osmose avec le sien ? Commencer à huit heures plutôt qu'à quatre ?

_Sans en venir aux mains  
>Sans avenir certain<br>Chute sur mes reins  
>Planche sur mes seins<br>Tel un chat  
>Blottis-toi<br>_

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est qu'ils se réveillent ensemble ne serait-ce que la fin de semaine. Pas obligé qu'il y ait câlin torride. Seulement sentir ses bras autour de sa taille, son souffle dans son coup. Elle voulait qu'il soit aussi câlin qu'un chat qui quémande de l'attention. Qu'ils se réveillent blottis l'un contre l'autre. Et s'il y avait plus ensuite, tant mieux, mais elle n'en exigeait pas tant.


End file.
